the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hong Kong
Hong Kong is a highly populated city in China, and a hotbed of all sorts of mysterious and seedy activity. Once ground zero for a Red Death outbreak, the city was nuked after Xelios had deemed it to be overrun. Having been rebuilt over several years, the city was again struck with a terrible outbreak, this time from the Cursed Ones. Currently, the city remains in ruins after having been burned by Anaithnid's light cannon. Points of Interest Due to the city's current state, there are no notable points of interest. Lore Being a densely populated city in the Chinese mainland, Hong Kong has often seen various activity that may be considered unworthy of the public eye. Though its residents may not care to admit, Hong Kong has served for years as a hotbed for human trafficking rings and drug smuggling, while being closely monitored by the Chinese Triads. On the surface level, Hong Kong was a densely packed city full of tightly-knit streets, soaked in neon. Gambling was a widely accepted commodity, and local Triads often used that to their own leverage, basically forcing innocents into life debts and unwarranted labor. Still, it was a place where one could earn themselves connections; powerful connections, if they were to speak with the right people, and if they looked in the right places. Sometime during the 21st century, Hong Kong experienced a tragedy that it may have never fully recovered from. It was the first major introduction of the Red Death Virus, after its initial production and unleashing. The city was swiftly overrun with the virus, due to the heavily packed streets; few survived past the first few hours. Those who were unlucky enough to live were transformed; turned into mutated freaks, unwilling hosts to the DNA-altering effects of the Red Death Virus. Though a swift military effort was imposed, mostly comprised of Xelios, Anaithnid and Magnus, the city was already overtaken and all attempts to quell the outbreak were met with fierce backlash. In a desperate attempt to stop the virus from spreading further, Xelios nuked the city; the entirety of Hong Kong was destroyed, and though survivors were few and far between, many perished in the blast. Years afterwards, the city managed to rebuild itself, largely due to some shady benefactors with deep pockets. By the time reconstruction had been completed, the city looked as though nothing had ever happened in the first place. There were no signs of any conflict, and Hong Kong returned to its own, mindless days. Of course, unfortunate to the inhabitants, another infection would soon arise. This time, the city's humans were unknowingly exposed to a mysterious virus, one that mutated them beyond all recognition. The city was overwhelmed in days yet again, leaving the few survivors either trapped or dead. Yet again, Anaithnid and Magnus, along with Damien, infiltrated to combat the threat. Soon they found the events all too similar to those of years past, though now dealing with creatures they would come to call the Cursed Ones. Though initial attempts to scout out the city proved fruitful, it was obvious that the majority of Hong Kong's population had already been turned. Not willing to waste time on scouting out the rest of the city, Anaithnid ordered a full retreat. Gathering up what survivors they could, the group fled the city. Anaithnid then promptly immolated Hong Kong with a device called a light cannon; as it stands now, Hong Kong remains as smoldering wreckage. Category:Lore Category:Earth